In recent years, in a field of moving image distribution using a network such as the Internet, not just distribution of moving image data that is encoded in advance, but also encoding generated moving image frames in real-time, and distributing obtained moving image data is being performed.
One type of content for which encoding is performed in real-time and moving image data is distributed in this way is game content for which game screens are provided via a network. A moving image distribution server can encode game screens that a GPU generated in accordance with a predetermined an encoding format, and provide game screens that are displayed on a client device by distributing them as moving image data.
There are GPUs that comprise many arithmetic cores compared to CPUs, and that are specialized for parallel processing. Within encoding techniques, there are those that focus on GPU parallel processing performance, and perform encoding using a GPU (patent document 1).